


38. Close your eyes

by Milana16



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M, Mentions of canonical violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-27 16:10:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6291127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milana16/pseuds/Milana16
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Or how come Oishi allows Eiji to have his way after getting a concussion. Answer: he doesn't. Post Kanto Rikkai match (manga version)</p>
            </blockquote>





	38. Close your eyes

He could feel them.  
Even after they took off the courts, losers with heads held high, after he reassured everyone he's fine, he could feel them on himself. He was sure his behavior was normal, as normal as it could be, and even if he couldn't help the wince as they bowed, now the Champions of Kanto tournament, he was sure nobody noticed it, and just in case, he made sure to be extra loud as they went to Taka's family restaurant, to cover any suspicion. After all, he wasn't the only one getting hurt today. Momoshiro's knee was still bandaged, and Taka-san every now and then winced, looking at the perfectly smooth skin of their team's genius, covered in white band-aids that hid most of the damage made by the devil mode. Eiji knew that brief inspection of the paramedics has shown that Fuji haven't sustained a concussion, but just for the safety's sake Oishi has set up a visit to his uncle for the genius.  
Redhead smiled. His partner was such a mother hen...  
Then again, it was Fuji who lost his sight, and losing Genius would be an impossible blow for the whole team. Eiji made sure to minimalise shaking during Fuji's Glomp Time™, and trusted Taka-san to keep rest of the team away from jostling any imaginated injury in the pretty head.  
Honestly, it was Fuji, who they should be fussing about; most of them did, going as far as to Ryuzaki-sensei checking on Fuji few times during their celebration.  
He still felt eyes on him, though. It wasn't persistent or annoying, really, but he could feel the watchful stare ever since the end of his match. And it seemed that his cheerful behavior haven't fooled them, because as their celebration neared to its messy final, his partner excused himself from the discussion with Ryuzaki and Inui. He was unfocused for a moment, so the light pat really came as a surprise and he startled.  
'Let's go home, Eiji.' his partner said, no unnecessary words, but something in the tone of the other teen told Eiji he had been discovered. He nodded mutely, and bid farewell to Fuji, who ironically was looking like the only one fresh and conscious person, Ochibi taking a nap on one of the tables in restaurant, Kaidoh and Momo still passed out from a small portion of Inui juice smuggled into their drinks as a tranquilizer, Inui deep in conversation about some mathematical problem with Ryuzaki-sensei, and Kawamura junior helping the senior in cleaning at least some of the mess they created.  
Oh. Another signal. Oishi would never leave without offering help if he didn't find the reason of his leave more important.  
And only one thing was more important than good manners, mused Genius, as he watched his team's Doubles one leave silently. A plate of sushi with green filling landed in front of him; following the hand that set it there, Fuji looked into warm green eyes of his own doubles partner.  
'Do you think it's something serious?' Kawamura asked, then added as an explanation. 'No matter how tired he is, Eiji always talk to Oishi when they leave.'  
Fuji smiled in pleasant surprise, knowing that only Kawamura, and maybe Inui knows the difference between it and his neutral smile.  
'Let Oishi take care of that, Taka-san. I'm sure it's just one of their quirks.'  
'Aa. I hope so...' power player said worriedly, and Fuji covered his hand reassuringly.  
'They're the Golden Pair.' he said as if that was the final reason as to why they shouldn't worry.  
~  
"It's probably because we're the Golden Pair." mused Eiji, as his partner led him by hand through the dark, darker than they should be, streets back to his house. Every family knew about team celebrations, and Kikumarus and Oishis often postponed their own a day later-mostly because two teens always had a sleepover after bigger competition- and Kanto finals definitely were big.  
It was Oishi's house turn, but Eiji knew that by now he should be able to know their route. Only he didn't.  
'How long were you going to pretend?' came his partner's voice and Eiji wondered when they reached the door, went upstairs and landed in Oishi's room; because he definitely heard the sound of aquarium somewhere nearby, only his eyes betrayed him and all he could see was a blur of dimmed colours, black spots dancing all around him.  
'Until you didn't stop to worry, nyah.' well, there was no reason to continue, since Oishi discovered him anyway, plus maybe if he sounded stern and convincing, Oishi would stop worrying. Only his voice didn't want to sound stern and even as Oishi kneeled in front of him, all he could see was a blur of black, beige and green. He rubbed his eyes with a heavy hand but it barely helped and he got scared; why did his eyes played tricks at him? And why his whole body felt like lead? 'Guess it didn't work.'  
There was a sigh, a shift on the bed beside him and he was dragged gently into embrace.  
'No, it didn't. Seriously, Eiji...'  
'And it should! You have had a lot on your plate, that shouldn't be...'  
'It is, Eiji.' Oishi cut him off. 'They may be a team I was left in charge with, but you're my partner, Eiji. There is no way your problem wouldn't worry me.'  
'Stilll...' Eiji was sure he pouted, but it was wiped away as soon as Oishi's lips touched his own. He sighed, it was waay too long since he was able to touch Oishi like that- Glomp Time™ and Oishi Huggles™ didn't count.  
'There. All other problems are taken care of so let me check on you now? Please?' his partner decided to break off just to pester him more. But his body was so tired and mind too clouded to think of any argument against Oishi's plea, what blackhead undoubtedly knew. Damn their link.  
'I want to sleep.' he mumbled, not sure if this was assent or protest, but knowing that Oishi will interpret it his way.  
'Of course you want, you played six sets with a concussion, in the frying heat, and then cheered for the next three games.' Oishi's tone was soft but scolding, and now that he counted them out, Eiji felt it was stupid. Still...  
'You are my priority, too, nya know?'  
Oishi's tirade came to a sudden stop after his exclamation, and he both heard and felt the deep sigh that moved other teen's chest.  
'Yeah. I know.'  
After that Eiji felt a little better, enough to help Oishi take off their clothes (they showered before going to the restaurant), and drag his body off the bed for long enough for the covers to be lifted. Still, change in the position made him feel sick and he closed his eyes, trying to stop the dots from twirling in front of his eyes. Arms wrapped around him and leaned him on something warm. He pressed his face deeper. "Oishi."  
'You need to lay down, Eiji.' came the voice from somewhere above him and he nodded, barely registering the sound of covers shifting, feeling blessed cushion under his head...  
He didn't release his grip, and his partner slowly slid into bed next to him.  
'You'll have less space.' Oishi warned, but Eiji just scooted closer to him, nuzzling himself under blackhead's chin and sighing with relief.  
'Warm.' Oishi tried not to chuckle at how sweet his partner was when he didn't hold back, and all his brakes were crumbled; he still was worried about the reason of this lack, but Eiji's eyes seemed more focused than they were just moment ago.  
'You need to close your eyes to sleep, Oishi.'  
Blackhead smiled and kissed forehead just above blue orbs.  
'I will in a moment. Go ahead.'  
'Nya' he complied and soon redhead was draped all over his partner, his hair still tickling blackhead's chin. 'Love you. G'night.'  
'Aa. Love you, too, Eiji. Sweet dreams.'  
Redhead didn't answer, and Oishi chuckled, realising his partner was out like a candle. His regeneration probably kicked in and started to work on any-thankfully slight- damage his brain had taken during the game. Oishi then felt a little guilty- he did observe Eiji but never even once stopped redhead's act to take him to the hospital for a checkup. It was a little unsettling; was that a good choice, to set the team over his partner? Was he speaking truth when he said Eiji was his priority or was this just an old phrase? What if the damages weren't small enough for redhead's body to heal on its own?  
He strenghtened his hold on the boy out of fear. What if everything he did was just one big mistake Eiji would have to pay for?!  
'You haven't closed your eyes, Oishi.' came the sleepy voice, and startled Oishi looked into now clear blue orbs. He then remembered why he freaked out in the first place-Eiji's eyes were always clear, even if he was still half-asleep. The clouded look Eiji had on when Oishi looked at him in the restaurant was what pushed blackhead to drag them out there in the first place, after all. Oishi glanced at the clock and discovered he was indeed staring at the redhead for over an hour now.  
'I'll be good in the morning, nya. Then we can talk all we want, m'kay?' Eiji more purred than said that and Oishi gently caressed his partner's cheek.  
'Why you're...?'  
'Because Oishi is. I won't sleep if you don't, bear with it.'  
'You little...'  
'I am your little... And you are mine, nya. Now off to sleep.' Eiji ordered and gave an example of it by landing his head on Oishi's chest. 'Your heart beats differently when you have your eyes opened and closed, you know?'  
Oishi wanted to answer that no, it is different only because of the slowed down rate during the sleep, and it has nothing to do with his eyelids being open or closed...but Eiji gave him one last nuzzle.  
'Close your eyes, Kanto winner Oishi.' and Oishi found himself unable to protest at that sleepy, satisfied purr-like voice.  
'Only if Kanto winner Eiji do the same.'  
Eiji chuckled-he probably found the title as hilarious as Oishi did- and complied.  
'Nya, next time it will be Golden Pair's win.' Oishi leaned back onto his pillow and closed his eyes, letting the image of him and redhead with golden medals on their necks drift in front of his eyes. They had it within their reach now-it was a matter of time before Tezuka will return from Kyushu, and thanks to them being seeded they had just enough time to heal any injury that had been acquired today. For now, they could dream about it, at least until tommorrow, when they'll have to review their game from today, decide the course of their training, oh, and force Eiji into a checkup. But now, with his eyes closed, a pleasant weight of his partner the only one on his chest, Oishi could just smile and answer silently.  
'Yeah. It will.'

**Author's Note:**

> I've given myself a heart attack with this one as I forgot where I put its file.... Anyway, another work posted, and I really need to get ready to work, even if I have at least one more (this time chaptered-yay!) work to post...


End file.
